El otro dios
by Yamin Arthem
Summary: ¿En verdad puede El ser rencoroso? ¿O alcazo alguien mas roba su nombre? Una vez me encontré con este dilema, así que déjenme mostrarles una parte de mi historia…
1. La calma que precede la tormenta

Acto final, Capitulo 1: La calma que precede la tormenta

Otra batalla había terminado, a nadie le importaba el calor, ni el viento, aunque se preguntaban si este lugar se volvería a usar como campo de batalla. El terreno estaba destrozado, aun habían columnas de humo que salían de los cráteres de las explosiones, lo cual no le sorprendía a nadie que hubiera presenciado la batalla. Un par de años atrás esta zona era conocida como el desierto del Sahara, pero hoy solo era una planicie de piedra en la mitad de la nada, solo era un campo de batalla mas. Algunos guerreros se retiraban a descansar en el tiempo que duraba la tregua, aun cuando todos entendían que debían descansar para lo que venía, cuando dentro de una semana se acabara la tregua que habían pactado. Un joven en particular destacaba del resto, un joven que todos conocían pero del que nadie sabía mucho en realidad, desde lejos todos lo veían igual: llevaba solo un pantalón negro que parecía estar hecho de pana, una camiseta de franela gris, siempre nueva, unos converse bancos, muy pulcros y una katana que colgaba de su cintura.

Para muchos estos tonos tristes contrastaban con su pelo de cobre, o sus ojos dorados, e inclusive con la actitud relajada que mostraba a menudo, pero cuando se acercaban lo suficiente, podían notar que las cosas no son como se ven; sus ojos mostraban siempre un fuego interno, pero también mostraban la intranquilidad por lo que iba a pasar, sus brazos mostraban varias heridas, algunas actuales, otras ya cicatrizadas, y, en este momento, la seriedad de sus rasgos. Este personaje parecía no notar el ajetreo a su alrededor, ni al joven de apretadas vestiduras que se acercaba por la espalda, casi se podía llegar a pensar que solo estaba para la mujer de unos treinta años que tenía en frente, solo cuando el joven le colocó la mano en el hombro, se dio cuenta que era necesitado, terminó la conversación con la dama de negro con una frase, que para el recién llegado no ocultó nada.

—Espero que tenga todo listo para mañana al alba, comandante Katsuragi, no tenemos mucho tiempo que perder —inclinó un poco la cabeza, la dama de negro respondió con otra inclinación y se fue, con un constante cojeo en el lado izquierdo— nunca se va a acostumbrar a los implantes —dijo en un tono bastante triste. Entonces se dio la vuelta para encarar al joven que estaba a sus espaldas— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Shinji?

—Queremos explicaciones, los demás te están esperando en tu despacho.

—Eso significa que lo notaron —dio un sonoro suspiro— mejor vamos de una vez, mientras más rápido terminemos esto más rápido podrán descansar.

Ambos se encaminaron por la estancia, levantando unas cuantas miradas al paso y múltiples murmullos sobre la actitud de los dos en la batalla que terminaba horas antes. Aunque a él le había parecido un despacho demasiado amplio, todos los demás dirían que, para la cantidad de personas que se reunían ahí, era un espacio casi demasiado pequeño, habían dos escritorios, sin ningún documento en cima, un pequeño estante que contenía unos pocos libros, y unas 4 o 5 sillas, la luz se filtraba por un par de ventanas o por los agujeros que dejaban las tablas de este "despacho provisional". Cuando los recién llegados se acomodaron, aquel que sería ajusticiado empezó a hablar.

—Entonces por donde van a empezar —dijo dando una pequeña mirada a las diez personas que estaban en la sala.

— ¿Por qué no lo mataste? —preguntó la chica de rojo que estaba abrazada a Shinji

— ¿Tenían que empezar por esa pregunta? —Preguntó el interrogado y luego de un minuto sin recibir contestación, continuó— parece que sí —dijo dando a entender a los presentes que quería retrasar el tema.

— ¡Empieza de una buena vez!

Unos años atrás, ver siquiera una expresión en la cara de esta joven de pelo azul habría sido casi imposible pero, bueno, ahora no eran unos años atrás.

—Está bien Rei, no tienes por qué gritar —dijo, entonces simplemente señalo un anillo de oro que tenía en el en anular izquierdo— esta es la razón

— ¿El anillo que te dio Azumi? —fue la única respuesta y nadie dijo más, porque esta chica de pelo plateado y ojos rojos había dicho lo que (casi) todos pensaron.

—Parece que tendré que explicarles —sacó una hoja de papel en la que empezó a dibujar— es simplemente un seguro que pensamos los tres antes de separarnos, algo que nos ayudara a parar si empezábamos a dejar nuestra humanidad a un lado... otra vez.

Termino unos trazos y mostró en alto el dibujo, era un circulo, con otros más dentro, e innumerables Kanji y runas por todo el interior, todos los miraron por varios segundos, intentando descifrar su significado, su función o por lo menos algo que le dijera que "los tres" no estaban mal de la cabeza hasta que…

— ¡Esto es una maldita broma o qué demonios! —Gritó el joven de cabellos dorados que estaba en la parte de atrás sobresaltando a casi todos los presentes— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que ese sello tan complicado cabe dentro de tal anillo?— Se quedo quieto esperando la respuesta por unos segundos— y bien —dijo en un gruñido de "te-voy-a-matar-si-no-respondes" que helo a muchos.

–Te lo dije cuando mostré el sello, pero si tengo que hacerlo de otra forma – dijo el acusado.

Extendió la mano, toco el anillo con la mano derecha, dijo unas palabras inaudibles y entonces el sello que era el anillo se desplegó por unos segundos, mostrando una imagen igual a la que avía en el papel, antes de volver a la normalidad.

— ¿Estas convencido ahora?

—Creo que no me queda de otra —respondió de vuelta el rubio encogiéndose del miedo mientras un pensamiento surcaba su cabeza: _¿Tanto es el poder de los tres? ¿Cuánto nos ha mostrado en realidad?_

—Supongo que tendré que explicarles cómo funciona esto —se levanto y fue al centro, para que nadie se quedara con dudas— este —dijo tocando el circulo mas interno— es el que determina el nivel de salvajismo —toco el siguiente— este mide la cordura —toco el tercero – este mide la capacidad para pensar claramente —toco otro— este de la señal de advertencia —toco el penúltimo— este muestra el freno definitivo —toco el anillo exterior— y este es el catalizador, el objeto que mas apreciamos.

Todos se quedaron meditando un momento.

— ¿Cuál es el catalizador de los otros? —Fue lo único que dijo la joven de gafas que tenía al frente— dudo mucho que este sirva para todos.

—Y en eso tienes razón Mari, mientras el mío es la alianza que me dio Azumi en nuestra boda, el de ella es el brazalete de Mytril que le dio Ananké —se oyó una pequeña risa – y Crow tiene el colgante de adamantino que le quito a Ryo. — Todos intentaron encontrar cada parte funcionando cuando se libro la batalla, y no les fue difícil: la brutalidad de los ataques, los gritos y ataques frenéticos, parecidos a los de los animales, el pequeño brillo creciente en su mano izquierda y el hecho de parar en seco antes de dar el golpe final; además, los que se dieron cuentan, recordaron como, por un segundo luego de frenar Yamin miro el anillo. Se tenía el escenario para ver que todo funcionaba como un reloj, como siempre funcionaban los sellos de Crow.

Después de esto las preguntas se alejaron todo lo posible de la batalla y en un punto solo se estaban diciendo los unos a los otros las debilidades vistas en batalla, no para ofenderse, sino para que todos pudieran mejorar en la semana que tenían. Se estaban yendo poco a poco, dando la primera disculpa que tenían, hasta que solo quedaban cuatro personas en el despacho, entonces Shinji hablo por primera vez desde que entraron a la habitación

— ¿No nos dijiste una vez que teníamos que sincronizarnos con todas nuestras partes? —Silencio total— ¿Qué teníamos que entender lo que nuestro corazón y mente trataba de decirnos? —Otra vez silencio— ¿Qué si no aceptábamos la maldad de nuestro corazón no llegaríamos lejos? —Mas silencio— ¿Qué…?

— ¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – este grito fue lo único que se escucho de parte del acusado.

—Entiendo, supongo que tus demonios son mucho más fuertes de lo que piensas Yamin, estate atento. —sin decir una palabra mas Shinji se levanto y salió de la habitación seguido de la pelirroja, la cual solo se inclino en una expresión de disculpa, entonces solo quedaron ellos, él y la chica de pelo plateado.

—Yamin… - dijo la chica de cabello plateado antes de ir a abrazarlo.

—Estoy bien Etsuko, solo necesito olvidar de lo que soy capaz – respondió devolviendo el abrazo.

—En eso te puedo ayudar.

—Sabes que al final saldrás lastimada de todo esto.

—Es algo que no me importa y tú lo sabes, solo necesito verte feliz para ser feliz

Ninguno dijo nada mas esa noche, ellos nunca necesitaban decir nada en estas noches que pasaban juntos.

Llego el alba en el desierto y todo estaba ya listo: las 10 unidades estaban ya en el lugar indicado, así como los materiales y los técnicos; todos miraban hacia la plataforma elevada en que se encontraban la comandante Katsuragi, la persona que todos sabían una vez fue el primer y segundo mensajero, una chica de pelo azul y el recién llegado, el cual era el comandante del ejército.

—Comandante Katsuragi.

—Maestro Arthem.

—Veo que todo está en orden — comento el recién llegado mientras miraba todo lo que se encontraba a ras del suelo

—En NERV siempre cumplimos, ¿o lo ha olvidado? — comento Misato sonando algo ofendida

—Para nada, por eso les encargue esto. — dicho esto Yamin se giro un poco y se dirigió a la joven de pelo azul.

—Kokoro, tú te vas a quedar aquí, así que si algo pasa me debes llamar – Yamin se quito un collar que llevaba un pequeño cilindro rojo y se lo entrego a la joven de pelo azul – tu sabes lo que debes hacer. —Se dio la vuelta y le hablo a todos los presentes: — Mis compañeros – dijo, sonando casi sarcástico – espero que hayan dormido bastante bien, porque como ustedes saben, se avecina una semana bastante agitada para volver a tener el equipo a punto. Todos ya vieron de los que son capases estos últimos mensajeros, solo les pido que colaboren para que todos podamos despertar de esta pesadilla pronto. – espero un segundo, mientras los miraba a todos sin verlos y continuo – todos ya saben a qué lugar es al que vamos y las consecuencias que esto puede tener, así como el hecho que nadie está aquí en contra de su voluntad, así que solo les pido que se agarren fuerte en sus mentes, el paseo puede ser algo movido.

Desenfundo la espada que tenía en el cinto, entonces Shinji y los otros pilotos cerraron sus ojos; no se dieron cuenta del corte que Yamin le hizo al cielo, ni el portal que apareció arriba de todos y empezaba a bajar para llevarlos a otro universo. No, ellos solo podían recordar el día en que toda esta locura empezó, el día en que él piso este universo, el día en que todo lo que este ser anteriormente conocido como "Dios" había planeado se desbarataba, el día del ataque del tercer mensajero… o del tercer ángel como le dijeron entonces.


	2. El tercer mensajero

Acto Primero, Capitulo 1: El tercer mensajero

La cuidad parecía un campo de batalla, pareciera que todo el ejercito de Japón se había lanzado a la batalla contra esta bestia gigantesca, aunque este ser paresia estar mas curioso que asustado, solo viendo como estos diminutos seres intentaban hacerle algún daño. En medio de esta refriega, y en un bosque a menos de medio kilómetro del monstruo caminaba un ser, del mismo tamaño que un humano, con la piel del color del ébano, aunque con un suave reflejo azulado, y pelo blanco. Llevaba ropa casual, pero de sus hombros caía una capa del mismo color que su piel. El extraño se detuvo en un pequeño claro, saco un papel y dibujo un círculo con unos kanji en medio, y entonces, como si fuera un celular, una vos salio del papel

—No se suponía que me llamaras todavía, Yamin, ¿acaso me as extrañado? — dijo la voz que salía del papel, la cual sin lugar de dudas era de una mujer.

—Por supuesto que te e extrañado, para ti solo han pasado 2 días, pero para mi ya van 2 años sin oírte. ¿Como crees que estoy? ¿Feliz? — respondió Yamin con algo de tristeza en la voz

—Ya, cálmate, sabes que estoy de broma y que no tenemos mucho tiempo, que necesitas — dijo la voz de la mujer, sonando algo tensa

—Llegue al penúltimo universo, pero la lucha contra...eh...esa cosa en el universo anterior me dejo algo desorientado, y tu una ves estuviste vigilando este universo... —

—Ese universo si, pero en otra dimensión — interrumpió la mujer — además tu eres al único al que le gusta crear tantos lasos en cada universo que visitas, de no ser así tendrías un trabajo mas sencillo — termino de decir la voz

—Tu te distes cuenta cuando estuviste aquí — respondió simplemente Yamin — si no nos mezclamos con este universo para mejorar las cosas, la llaves simplemente no estarán a nuestro alcance, no despertaran — se detuvo un segundo para asegurarse que su interlocutora estuviera prestando atención — si los dejamos actuar sin dirigirlos este universo perecerá antes del primer preludio

En ese momento las fuerzas de la ONU jugaron su mejor carta. Lanzando una mina especial contra el monstruo; la mina dio en el blanco, y creo una inmensa llamarada y una honda de choque gigantesca; a los pocos segundos todo el mundo veía la escena sin creerle a sus ojos. Este ser había sobrevivido a la explosión, con unos daños moderados. Y, aunque parezca increíble, Yamin estaba en mejor estado, ya que no tenia sino un rasguño en una mejilla, producto de una roca que se le estrello en la cara; a su derecha, y mirando a este ser inmenso había una pared de lo que parecían ser diamantes, protegiendo a Yamin

—Supongo que tienen tecnología bastante avanzada — dijo Yamin mas para si mismo que para su interlocutora, mirando la devastación a su alrededor — tiene la fuerza devastadora de una bomba atómica pero no ay nada de radiación, ni lluvia acida, ni uranio o plutonio en el aire

—Es una mina N2 — respondió la mujer a través del papel, que estaba algo quemado por el calor de la explosión — ¿bastante bonito verdad?

—Increíblemente hermoso — respondió Yamin con vos soñadora

— ¿Que hora es? — con esta pregunta Yamin volvió a la realidad, mirando un reloj que tenia en el bolsillo

—En este lugar el sol paso hace poco por la cima del cielo, mas o menos la una de la tarde — respondió el sin saber el motivo de la pregunta

— ¿Atacaron algo grande, feo, negro y con forma humanoide que lleva como unas garras en los codos? — pregunto la mujer, entonces Yamin miro a través de la protección y detallo al monstruo que estaba cerca

—La única forma de que fuera mas detallado es que lo hubieras dibujado Azumi, me imagino que ahora si me ayudaras — dijo si apartar la vista de la mole que se levantaba tan cerca de el.

—Atacara en la noche, enviaran a otro gigante de color púrpura para detenerlo, pero no podrá hacer nada, cuando vi la batalla me toco ayudarlo un poco para que no muriera, y aun así le costo algo vencerlo, tendrás que hacer algo sorprendente para que el lo venza, es inevitable que el lo va a matar, nadie mas debe hacerlo, ¿me oyes Yamin? Nadie mas debe... — la comunicación se corto, Yamin solo observo el papel unos segundos mas dándose cuenta que no se había despedido como debía… otra vez

Se levanto y miro al gigante que estaba tan cerca de el, se dio la vuelta y desenfundo la espada que tenia en el cinturón, dado un golpe a una roca cercana

—En la noche, eso significa que no tengo mucho tiempo, no mas de 5 ciclos – se dio la vuelta para volver a ver al gigante – tendré que construirme algo que pueda rivalizar contigo, mensajero, para poder ayudarlo a matarte – entonces "entro" en la roca, y en ese momento el papel por donde había hablado con Azumi se prendió en llamas negras.

Bastante lejos de ay, y varias horas después, un joven de 14 años era "escoltado" por dos hermosas mujeres hacía un cuarto oscuro.

—Shinji Ikari, ay algo que quiero mostrarte — dijo la rubia mientras oprimía un botón que iluminaba todo.

Y ahí estaba, inmóvil, el gigante púrpura que lo miraba sin ninguna expresión.

—Esta es la ultima maquina de guerra humanoide. El humano artificial, Evangelion. Esa es la unidad 01, es nuestra última y mejor arma — comento la rubia a Shinji, el cual no parecía para nada perturbado

—Este es…el trabajo de mis padres — comento el joven antes de escuchar una vos conocida que venia de arriba

—Así es — fue lo único que dijo este hombre de gafas naranjas mientras miraba a su hijo con desprecio — a pasado mucho tiempo, Shinji —

—Mas del que debería, padre, ¿Por qué me as llamado? — contesto Shinji sin apartar la vista de su padre

—Vas a pilotearlo — dijo Gendo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, y sin demostrar su sorpresa cuando Shinji río entre dientes antes de contestarle

— ¿De verdad creíste que iba a venir acá solo para hacer lo que me pides? Nadie puede ser tan cínico como para esperar eso, y más después de tres años — las dos mujeres que habían guiado a Shinji hacia este punto se quedaron de piedra, ya que esperaban una reacción diferente de este chico que había parecido tan tranquilo y reservado hasta el momento

—No me importa cuales son tus motivos para venir, solo te llame para que pilotees el Evangelion, si no lo vas a hacer te recomiendo que te vayas de aquí — aun con toda la frustración, ni Gendo ni nadie dijo nada mas por unos interminables segundos

—No me voy a ir — contesto Shinji, y antes de que en el rostro del comandante de Nerv se reflejara lo que sentía agrego — pero tampoco voy a pilotarlo. — esa seria la gota que colmara con la paciencia de la otra mujer del cuarto

— ¿Qué es lo que dices Shinji? ¿Acaso piensas que esto es un juego? — la joven mujer estaba ya casi al frente del joven.

—Por su puesto que esto es un juego, Misato — dijo, dejando de piedra a todos los presentes — y el lo sabe tan bien como yo, sabe que después de tanto tiempo debe encontrar una forma mejor de convencerme — Puede que Shinji le aya dicho a Gendo que era un cínico, pero los presentes pensaban que era él el que se comportaba como un completo idiota

—No tengo tiempo para juegos — digo Gendo, volteando ligeramente así un lado — Fuyutsuki — en una pantalla apareció la imagen del vice-comandante — despierta a Rei — digo Gendo sin mostrar ningún sentimiento

— ¿Podemos usarla? – comento Kozo con incredulidad

—No esta muerta — dijo Gendo como si nada, mientras abajo Shinji simplemente se abofeteaba por dentro, ya que de nuevo había dejado que su orgullo interfiriera con sus pensamientos _¿Acaso tenemos que dejar que el mundo se acabe antes de poder perdonarnos el uno al otro?_ Mientras pensaba eso llego una camilla, con una chica de pelo azul con múltiples vendajes, que al pasar le dirigió una mirada llena de odio.

En ese momento se sintió una enorme sacudida en el exterior.

—Ese bastardo nos encontró — dijeron al unísono Shinji y Gendo mientras miraban al techo, casi como si pudieran ver al ángel, entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Un par de minutos después la unidad 01 estaba llegando a la plataforma de lanzamiento

_¿__Que estoy asiendo aquí? _Esa fue la única pregunta que paso por la cabeza de Shinji mientras era despedido por la catapulta directo a su batalla con el ángel que había visto horas antes, pero el mismo se daba cuenta que era una pregunta muy entupida, ya que estaba piloteando el EVA para evitar que esa chica de pelo azul sufriera algún daño mas en su ya lastimado cuerpo, aunque también jugaba una gran parte su increíble arrogancia. Pero de todos modos odiaba ahora más que nunca haber venido al primer llamado de su padre, como oveja que va al matadero. Aunque ahora no había tiempo que perder, el ultimo seguro se acababa de liberar y el se encontraba ahora mismo de frente con el ángel

—El EVA se controla con la mente Shinji, por el momento concéntrate solo en caminar – escucho la vos de la doctora Ritsuko a través del comunicador, y se alegro mucho que no le pidieran cosas como que lo atacara por un costado o algo parecido

—Caminar – dijo Shinji en concordancia con sus pensamientos, y el Eva dio un paso – caminar – repitió, y solo un espectador entre todos esperaba que el tropezara, para que todo lo que había echo fuera en vano... Pero no tropezó, sino que dio otro paso en dirección del ángel, el cual lo ataco con ese rayo rosado que había visto antes, mas sin embargo dio un paso atrás, sin decir nada; en realidad no era tan diferente hacer esto que hacerlo con el propio cuerpo.

Pero tenía miedo, sabia que no iba a poder vencer a este ángel, ni a ninguno más porque si fallaba, bueno, estaría muerto.

Aunque el EVA esquivo el primer ataque, el ángel no parecía sorprendido, y cuando fue a atacar de nuevo se escucho un estruendo que era imposible de confundir: un disparo. Le había dado de lleno en el brazo derecho. Entonces todos, incluyendo al ángel, se voltearon a ver el lugar de donde había salido el disparo.

Y lo vieron en la colina más cercana.

Era un gigante, tan grande como el EVA o el ángel, también tenia forma humana, pero era diferente al EVA que piloteaba Shinji. Tenia el cuerpo algo mas formado, detrás de la escasa armadura se notaba que la musculatura de este ser estaba bastante formada y muy marcada; la armadura, si lo que tenia se podía considerar armadura, era de color naranja, con partes doradas y, en menor medida, rojas y amarillas, no tenia los hombros altos del EVA, ni ningún casco robótico como el, en ves de eso, al rededor de la cabeza tenia un casco bastante ajustado a la forma de la cabeza, con una pequeña partición en la parte por donde se moviera la mandíbula, si se podía mover, y sobre los ojos un visor parecido a unas gafas que se usan cuando se practica el snowboarding que en este momento era dorado, pero que por un segundo pareció rojo. No tenia ninguna prominencia con las rodillas como el EVA, y el resto de la armadura parecía un traje de látex, o un vendaje de cuerpo completo, ya que no llevaba ninguna placa de protección.

Estaba con la rodilla izquierda en el suelo, el codo derecho apoyado en la pierna derecha, sosteniendo un inmenso rifle que parecía tener dos cañones, como una escopeta, y tan largos como los de un rifle de largo alcance; la mira encima del cañón dejaban fuera de dudas que era un arma de francotirador, tenia la mano izquierda sobre el gatillo y el lugar donde debía estar el ojo izquierdo justo detrás de la mira.

Sonó un segundo disparo, el ángel se alejo un poco, el intruso llevo la mano derecha a un mecanismo para recargar el arma, justo en medio de los dos cañones, y se llevo la arma a su hombro luego de recargarla. Entonces se abrió un canal de comunicación entre el intruso y la unidad 1, pero solo se veía estática en la pantalla donde debía verse la cara del piloto de la unidad intrusa

—Lamento mucho la intrusión, piloto del Evangelion unidad 01, tercer elegido, Ikari Shinji-Kun, pero no puedo dejarte morir — un segundo de silencio, entonces Shinji respondió... O más bien pregunto

— ¿Como sabes mi nombre? — de alguna forma sabia que el no lo iba a atacar, así que miro al ángel, que se estaba acercando.

—Por ahora no importa, tienes que matar al ángel — dijo cuando el EVA retrocedía otro paso

— ¿Matarlo? ¿Estas de broma? ¿Ni siquiera puedo moverme bien en esta cosa y tengo que matarlo? — dio otro paso atrás, los brazos seguían sin moverse.

—Tu destino es inevitable, Ikari Shinji-Kun, de una forma u otra el evangelion unidad 01 matara al tercer mensajero esta noche — se oyó otro disparo, que dio justo al frente del ángel, el cual retrocedió bastante por la sorpresa, como si esa cosa si pudiera matarlo.

— ¡SI TANTO SABES DIME COMO MOVER ESTA COSA! - grito Shinji sin ningún interés verdadero de saber la respuesta, en su mente sin embargo, se escuchaba una pregunta insistentemente _¿por que él no lo mata?_

—Ábrele tu corazón al alma que esta dentro del Eva, no te va a hacer ningún daño, solo se uno con el Eva, y podrás moverlo como si fuera tu propio cuerpo — el robot dorado se paro — sin embargo, si veo que el mensajero te daña, espero que puedas perdonarme por lo que are — se cerro el canal de comunicación, dejando a Shinji aun mas confundido de lo que estaba

Sin embargo, dio un paso al frente y, alzando algo las manos, corrió hacia el ángel con un grito atronador. Pero el ángel lo esperaba, y solo lo agarro por la cabeza, Shinji intento liberarse, aunque solo logro agitarse sin mover mucho los brazos, entonces el ángel tomo el brazo derecho del Eva y lo apretó con todas las fuerzas mientras Shinji sentía el dolor en su propio brazo

—Cálmate Shinji, ese no es tu brazo – dijo Misato, pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos, ya que Shinji no escuchaba.

Entonces el ángel rompió el brazo, bajo un poco al Eva, y empezó a golpear la cabeza con el rayo rosado, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que atravesó el ojo izquierdo del Eva y lo mando volando, en ese momento, antes de creer perder la conciencia, Shinji escucho un "perdón" y un tronar de dedos.

Shinji se levanto de un golpe de la cama, lo cual le provoco un incremento en el dolor de cabeza que lo despertara. Se recostó sin soltarse la cabeza, que por reflejo se agarro cuando lo golpeo la oleada de dolor, mientras recordaba el sueño tan vivido que había tenido antes de despertarse, ya que no se explicaba de otra forma las imágenes y los sentimientos que aun conservaba en la cabeza.

_Cálmate Shinji, eso solo fue un sueño, solo un sueño mas_, se decía Shinji intentando alejar los recuerdos, _vamos, es como cuando sueñas con el accidenté de mama, es algo que crea tu mente cuando esta cansada, es solo tu imaginación, nada mas_, el dolor ya había aminorado, así que descargo el brazo izquierdo hacia un lado, esperando un suave golpe con el despertador que siempre colocaba en su cabecera.

Pero el golpe nunca llego, sino que la mano callo un poco más.

Shinji sintió entonces nauseas, y asiendo acopio de una gran fuerza de voluntad abrió los ojos por primera ves desde que lo golpeo la oleada de dolor. Casi podría haber pensado que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, pero sencillamente no era así, no, el solo estaba viendo un techo desconocido.

Bastante lejos de Shinji, en medio de un lago de sangre, se encontraba el capitán Katsuragi, casi horrorizada por lo que sus ojos veían.

—Casi no puedo creer que Shinji aya echo esto — miraba a través de unos binoculares como se llevaban una enorme mascara de hueso, solo que esta mascara había sido horas antes la cara de un ángel

—Lo creerás mas si vuelves a oír la grabación de la cabina en esos momentos — comento la Doctora Ritsuko mientras se quitaba los auriculares por donde sonaban bastante levemente unos gritos — aunque aun así es bastante difícil de creer

—Aunque lo escuche mil veces no lo podré creer, es…simplemente…enfermizo pensar que una persona pueda tener tanto odio acumulado

Shinji tenía la mano apoyada en el vidrio del pasillo; al otro lado se veía un paisaje de verano bastante bonito, con los árboles bordeados con la luz del sol, y la montaña al fondo. Sabia que estaba en alguna parte dentro del Geo-frente, y aunque había visto este paisaje desde el tren cuando iba con Misato, intentaba encontrarle algo entretenido, intentaba distraerse. Pero no lograba apartar esos sonidos de su cabeza, no lo lograba.

Esos gritos, alaridos, y amenazas, tanto que grito mientras se encontraba en ese estado de frenesí casi místico, mientras de alguna forma estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para dejar expuesto su interior.

Eso era algo que quería olvidar.

Eso y el sonido de huesos rompiéndose y músculos desgarrándose, y los gruñidos del ángel, que sonaban como si imploraba la muerte. Y al final el…

_Al final lo torture hasta el ultimo instante_, se dijo, _lo torture y luego lo mate_.

Ese sonido quería olvidar, sonidos…de una camilla que se acerca.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a la misma chica de pelo azul con la que lo había "amenazado" su padre… ya que aun tenia esperanzas que fuera una amenaza y que no fuera enserio lo de ponerla a pilotear a ella. La chica lo miro mientras pasaba.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que con indiferencia, y así lo parecía, pero el vio un ligero eco de algo mas fuerte, pero que se esforzaba en ocultar.

Miedo.

Y no le extrañaba si la chica había visto todo el combate.

—No puedo creer que en verdad lo hayan echo — comentaba en otro lugar Misato mientras pasa los canales uno por uno, en todos estaba la misma programación

—Bueno, al menos eso nos pondrá el trabajo un poco mas sencillo — le respondió Ritsuko desde el otro lado de la estancia, estaba tomando un café

—Si, puede ser, pero le pondrá las cosas algo mas complicadas a Shinji — en ese momento sonó el teléfono, el cual contesto al instante Ritsuko.

Mientras ella hablaba, Misato seguía viendo la programación, preguntándose que consecuencias podría traerle a Shinji esa decisión tan estupida del gobierno japonés, esa decisión de esos burócratas que no entienden nada…

— ¡Misato! — La aludida casi se cae de la silla con este grito _¿desde cuando esta detrás de mi?_ Pensó Misato

— ¿Qué pasa? — Dijo Misato intentando ocultar su sorpresa

—Te estaba diciendo que Shinji ya despertó, pero supongo que es algo irrelevante para ti… —

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decir eso! — La corto Misato — ¡Ese niño nos salvo la vida a todos! ¡Le debemos al menos las gracias! Acaso… —

—Al parecer no recuerda nada — La interrumpió Ritsuko — Creo que alguien debería ir a verlo — termino de decir la rubia mientras se alejaba.

Mas o menos una hora después, Shinji se encontraba en un salón de espera del hospital, mirando su brazo mientras muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza _¿Qué me paso? ¿Que hizo que arremetiera con tanta furia contra el ángel? ¿Como supe como manejar el Eva? ¿Quien era el tipo en el robot naranja? _Todas se repetían sin poder dar una respuesta, pero la más insistente era esta ultima, más que nada por el hecho que esta persona, ser o lo que fuere, parecía conocerlo, y conocer lo que iba a pasar.

Escucho unos pasos y miro en la dirección que provenía; y vio a Misato venir hacia el.

_Y lo mejor de todo es que ella cree que no recuerdo nada _y era cierto, ya que cuando habían ido a revisarlo los médicos le mintió diciendo que no recordaba nada desde que subió al Eva.

Apenas llego Misato a su lado, Shinji se levanto sin decir una palabra, y juntos se encaminaron hacia el ascensor, en total silencio. Cuando llego el ascensor al piso donde Shinji y Misato se encontraban, y se abrieron las puertas, se vio la imagen de Gendo Ikari dentro, en la misma entrada del ascensor. Shinji solo le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio antes de entrar al ascensor seguido de Misato, y sobra decir que el ambiente dentro fue irritantemente tenso hasta que Gendo descendió unos pisos mas arriba, lo cual agradeció mentalmente Misato.

— ¿Por qué eres así con el, Shinji? — pregunto unos minutos después Misato, en ese momento estaban de pie en unas escaleras eléctricas que los llevaban hacia los pisos superiores del complejo.

—Nunca se a merecido nada mejor — fue la única contesta del joven.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que lo trates tan diferente de los demás? —

—Solo es un cobarde que no tubo el valor ni de ir al entierro de su esposa —

Misato intento preguntar más, pero en la cara de Shinji se notaba que no quería hablar del tema.

—Misato-san, ¿ustedes gravaron la batalla? — ya hacia mas de media hora se habían separado del comandante de Nerv, y en este momento se dirigían camino a estacionamiento luego que Misato le comentara a la doctora Akagi su decisión de convivir con Shinji

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo Shinji? —

—Solo me gustaría saber como vencí al ángel — en estos momentos nadie iba cerca de ellos, por lo que nadie mas que Misato quedo sorprendida por la pregunta

—Claro…supongo que le puedo pedir una copia a Ritsuko mañana — mintió Misato, ya que en ese mismo momento ella llevaba una copia del video, gravada en un CD, en su bolsillo izquierdo — ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Bueno, supuse que como jefa de operaciones tácticas ibas a tener una copia — en ese instante Shinji dirigió la vista al CD, el cual se sobresalía un poco del bolsillo, Misato no pudo más que suspirar.

Esa noche en la cama Shinji reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado después. Misato le había prometido entregarle el video cuando llegaran "a casa" y ciertamente lo hizo, pero primero fueron a comprar unos víveres, pero ay estaban dos mujer ablando sobre el día anterior.

_(Nunca creí que esta ciudad fuera a ser un verdadero campo de batalla)(Debería hacerle caso a mi prima e irme de la ciudad)(Este lugar nunca fue tan peligroso)_

No recordaba bien la conversación, y ciertamente no quería recordarla, ya que en el fondo lo habían ofendido.

_Si, ofendido._

Ya no intentaba negarlo.

Suponía que Misato se había dado cuenta, ya que lo llevo a un balcón para ver la puesta del sol. O al menos eso creyó cuando llego. Aun no podía creer que la escena de la ciudad levantándose del suelo, saliendo de su resguardo, fuera tan similar a su situación actual.

Pero de todo lo que no podría olvidar fue cuando llego a casa. Luego de la comida, y de una pequeña escena vergonzosa que de verdad quería olvidar, se habían sentado a ver el video.

Todo se veía como recordaba, pero verlo como espectador le ponía la piel de gallina.

Ciertamente no se escuchaba lo que hablo con el ser del Eva naranja, pero si se escuchaba claramente el chasquido de dedos, y al igual que todos lo que vieron esa batalla, el resto de la batalla lo había dejado un poco mas que impactado.

Un segundo después de que se escuchara el chasquido de dedos el Eva-01 se reactivo con un grito metálico, salto hacia el ángel, el cual lo agarro, intentando partirle la columna. El Eva-01 se libero empujándose hacia atrás, con lo que quedo alejado del ángel. De inmediato se abalanzo contra el ángel, con el brazo izquierdo listo a agararlo. Pero golpeo contra una pared multicolor en forma de rombo, la cual ciertamente era impenetrable.

_No para mí._

Logro incrustar un poco los dedos de la mano izquierda.

_N__o es suficiente._

El Eva-01 levanto el brazo derecho, el cual prácticamente colgaba sin vida de su codo.

_Pero no por mucho tiempo_

El brazo se agito un poco en el aire, y volvió a su posición original. Cualquiera diría que estaba dañado, dado que la armadura aun se caía a pedazos en la parte donde el ángel apretó, pero en realidad el brazo estaba como nuevo y listo para usarse.

Y lo uso.

Logro acoplar la mano derecha al lado de la izquierda, y luego de unos segundos el Eva los separo de un solo golpe.

Llevándose consigo la pared que creo el ángel.

El ángel entonces lanzo contra el Eva un rayo. Sin inmutarse por el ataque recibido el Eva agarro los brazos del ángel, los junto en su mano derecha, y de un golpe ascendente con el antebrazo izquierdo los fracturo en el lugar donde estarían los codos si fuere humano.

Coloco un pie en el pecho del ángel, y tiro hacia el con todas sus fuerzas.

Arrancándole los brazos al ángel.

En el mismo instante que la piel de los brazos termino de desgarrarse, el Eva empujo con su pierna, todas sus fuerzas, al ángel, mandándolo a un edificio que se encontraba bastante lejos de allí. Luego de deshacerse del estorbo que tenía en las manos, el Eva arremetió contra el ángel, arrastrando el edificio unas cuadras más.

El Eva golpeo el blanco, esa esfera roja que tenia el ángel en el pecho, y cuando se empezara a fracturar, el ángel intento envolver al Eva. Una bala disparada por cierto gigante naranja interrumpió el proceso, dejando al ángel inmóvil solo un segundo.

El Eva no gasto tanto tiempo mientras agarraba al ángel y lo golpeaba contra el suelo.

A partir de este punto varios tuvieron la oportunidad de volver a ver sus cenas.

La única parte del ángel que quedo de recuerdo fue la mascara, o cara, o lo que fuera, ya que de inmediato el Eva se la arranco tirandola lejos. Usando sus manos como únicas armas, y con los alaridos de sufrimiento del ángel como fondo, el Eva fue despedazando al ángel, dejando caer los pedazos de carne, o huesos, o cualquiera fuera lo que hubiera arrancado en ese momento, encima del ángel, bastante cerca del núcleo. Cuando ya no quedaba nada firma que arrancarle al ángel, el Eva agarro el núcleo y lo apretó.

El ángel llevaba ya varios minutos en total silencio.

Pero eso no evito que al romperse el núcleo este descargara toda su energía de golpe, en forma de una brutal explosión.

El video terminaba con el Eva caminando hacia la cámara, en medio de una lluvia de sangre.

Unos minutos después de que termino el video, Misato estuvo a punto de colocarle una mano en el hombro de Shinji, creyendo que este estaba demasiado impactado para reaccionar. Nunca espero que el chico se dirigiera al reproductor, y volviera a ver el video otra ves.

Y una tercera ves.

Y una cuarta.

Shinji recordaba todo, y recordaba lo agradable que había sido desmembrar así al ángel, pero no recordaba porque, tras el tronar de dedos, enloqueció tan salvajemente. Y no lo recordó aun escuchando ese mismo sonido de nuevo. Se había retirado a su habitación diciendo que se sentía mal, y hasta cierto punto era verdad.

Media hora después Misato le había dicho que no se tenia que avergonzar por algo que estaba fuera de su control, y que la ciudad se había salvado gracias a el.

No le contesto nada, solo quería acostarse y olvidar ese sonido que no sabia que le había echo, ese sonido que lo hacia evocar algo desagradable que no sabia que era. Se durmió escuchando el tronar de unos dedos y unas risas histéricas.

Después de esa noche olvido sus preocupaciones sobre ese tronar de dedos por varios meses.

En ese preciso momento, en otro país, una joven de pelo plateado y ojos rojos se despertó, pero no estaba sola.

Enfrente suyo tenia a un joven de pelo cobrizo y ojos dorados.


End file.
